Because of You
by MyPolo
Summary: Stef Foster is a generational cop who soon becomes a detective in human trafficking, something her grandfather did before he retired from the same precinct. One day while working on a case, she meets a woman who worked as a "high-class escort." For some reason, Stef feels drawn to this woman, and she becomes more involved than she should.
1. chapter 1

STEF*

Working here at the San Diego Precinct has been not only an honor, but also a dream come true for me since the age of 12 when I decided this was the profession I'd pursue. Not only had my father, Frank Foster, worked here, but also my grandfather, Fredrick Foster. When I first received my badge, I felt as if I was walking on cloud nine, and I vowed that I'd uphold the law no matter the cost. I vowed I wouldn't stoop to the level of some officers who decided that following corruption and sliding by were their only means of survival in this city. I not only took my job seriously, but also, I strived to become better and better everyday.

So when Captain Roberts sent me an email that she wanted to meet with me in her office this morning, I was a tad nervous, yet I knew that I had nothing for which to be ashamed. I had nothing to hide, and whatever it was that she needed, I'd do the very best that I could to make it happen.

"Come on in, Stefanie," Captain Roberts is sitting behind her desk with her door partially open when I walk up to knock.

"You emailed me that you wanted to see me, ma'am?" I am already dressed for duty as I start work in half an hour.

"Please close my door and have a seat," she walks around her desk, and as soon as I close the door and have a seat, she continues as she relaxes some, folding her arms in front of her and partially leaning on her desk. "I wanted to see you because they have a new opening on the force for a detective to work in human trafficking, and you were the first person who came to my mind. Now, hear me out before you say anything." She holds up her hand.

My mouth gapes open, and she must notice the look of sheer shock on my face because she laughs lightly, "I thought of you because you are one of the good ones, and you remind me a great deal of your grandfather before he retired. He thought like you, paid attention to detail like you, and when I started on the force, he sort of mentored me before he left."

My face begins to flush as I hear her kind words. My heart also begins to pound with the anticipation, for I had always wanted to eventually become a detective. Ever since I was a little girl, I loved solving mysteries, and would form small search parties whenever someone's bike went missing or even if someone stole something as small as a cake from a lunchbox. My best friend, Jenna, had always teased me of being "Nancy Drew," and to be honest, I was quite proud.

"I think I remember him saying something about that, ma'am," I smile widely as she continues.

"Now, you would need to interview for the position, and also, you will need to formally apply for it. You can do that before you start your shift, ok? And I'll try to get everything moving along. Deal?" She stands from her leaning position, and I stand as well as her hand extends to shake mine. "You're a good cop, Foster, and anyone would be proud to have you on their team."

I shake her hand heartily as I grin, "Thank you, m'am! I'll get on that right away!" As I head to my desk, I feel as if I'm floating on cloud nine yet again, for another one of my childhood dreams seems to be coming true. Plus, I won't have to wear this hot, itchy poly-blend uniform anymore.

"You can't be serious! That's amazing!" Mike, my partner, says around his mouthful of burger.

"It's true. I hope you won't be too disappointed...you know...cause I'm leaving you, and you'll need a new partner," I sip my Coca Cola as I wink. Mike and I have been partners now for over ten years. We dated, or casually dated, in the beginning only because at the time, I was trying to deny who I really was inside. I only dated him because he was an okay kind of guy, and it made my father happy. But as weeks and months went by, I just knew I couldn't continue to lead him on like I was. It wasn't fair to him or myself. I knew I'd be hurting a really nice guy, but the night he walked me to my door and kissed me deeply, my heart wasn't in it for all I could think about was this girl I had met a few weeks ago. We had begun to talk, and I began to feel things inside of me that I should be feeling for Mike.

He took it rather hard at first, but in the end, he said he knew deep in his heart I wasn't into him, or guys for that matter. We remained friends all of these years, and being his partner, I truly did trust him with my life. It was also coincidental that we shared the same last name even though we weren't even remotely related.

"Nah, I'm good, Foster," he nudges me making me snort.

"Yeah, right! You know you'll miss me and all my cheery mornings before coffee," I roll my eyes as he now laughs.

"Be careful working over in human trafficking."

"Why's that?" I turn my body to look at him.

"You may fall in love with one of the women," he teases.

This makes me throw my head back as I laugh hysterically. He got me there. But it's not because I've fallen in love with any criminal in the past, but because it became more and more apparent to him and those around me that I was more into women. When I finally did come to terms with my sexuality, I never really dated anyone. In fact, it was easier for me to sleep around here and there, for one night stands seemed safer than baring my soul. When that first girl after Mike broke my heart, I dove in deeper into my job, and that became my life.

"You know THAT will never happen, Mike!" I slug him playfully.

"On a serious note, I do think you'll be great over there, Stef." He throws his trash into a bag and takes mine as well.

"Why's that?"

"Because you not only have a good eye, but you also pay attention to detail. It can be kind of scary yet rewarding working in that field."

"How do you know all of this, Mike?" I furrow my brow. As far as I knew, he always was just a cop and not a detective, yet he seemed to have an insight he never discussed with me in the past.

"You forgot my brother is a detective in Los Angeles?" He laughs as he quickly throws the trash away and walks back. I watch him thoughtfully.

"Is this something you want to do as well? Be a detective, I mean?"

"I don't know," he shrugs as he looks at his watch. "But we better get back to work. I'm telling you. You'll do well in that field, Stef. I just have a whole lot of faith in you."

I nod as I smile. I wasn't one bit scared but instead, my was excited. I know my grandfather would be proud.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: possible triggers in this chapter with drugs and rape! Don't read this if those bother you!*

LENA*

"You have no room to talk, Mamá! You didn't bring in what I told you to bring in! Now you gotta do the time!" DeeAndra glares at me as I sit there nervously playing with my fingers. We each have a quota, and she had given me until tonight to meet mine.

Six months ago, I was at the end of my rope. Living above my means to keep up with my well-to-do friends had gotten the worst of me. My bills were piling up, and honestly, I had taken enough loans from my parents. I was embarrassed to even mention to my best friend that I was flailing. At the age of 32, I felt like I should've had my life together. So, now, here I am, an escort for rich men who want a pretty girl on their arm.

Some of them are pigs and are not very nice, and ever since I was raped two weeks ago by one of the more prestigious men, I had failed to try to bring in my quota. I no longer wished to live if I were being honest, and I hoped that someone would kill me or I would sniff too many drugs one day and be done with it.

Staring back at DeeAndra now, I show as if I don't care. "Stand up!" She shouts now as she stands.

I do as she commands still a stone face, and the next thing I know, her hand fires across my cheek over and over again leaving my vision reeling, and my stomach churning. "If you won't meet your quota, I'll make you meet it! You dirty whore! Nobody will want you now! I'll see to that!"

I fall back as her final blow hits me in such a way I lose my footing. My world goes black now, for I truly could care less. She'd make me alright, and everyone of us knew exactly what that meant: being assigned to the clients nobody wanted. The ones who were towards the bottom of the totem pole, so to speak, but were still willing to pay the price for one of us. I knew one man in particular had his eyes on me from the start, but I had been one of the top girls at the time and was allowed to say no. Now, I would have no choice. Now, I would be forced, and I'd have to bear it all.

FLASHBACK*

"Mr. Valentine, is it?" I stand and smile as the man I'm supposed to escort tonight finds me at the Sky Light Bar. He's one of the well-known men who use our service, and not only is he a government official but also, everyone knows that if you are his girl, you receive top notch treatment.

Since LeeAnn, his last girl, became pregnant, he demanded to have another escort, and I had been chosen. I was actually happy about this because that would mean I'd only be assigned to him, and I wouldn't have to have several johns on the side to meet my quota as well as rake in enough cash to keep up with my lifestyle.

When I started this 6 months ago, I never dreamed I'd actually be making this much money, but men loved my body. I knew how to put on a show, and my sex appeal worked for me in that, I was one of the top girls and sought after escorts. It was so hard to juggle this life along with the social life with my friends, but for all they knew, I was a nanny for a well-to-do couple who paid me well.

"That I am! Ebony, is it?" He takes my hand and I flash him my famous smile. "I have a wonderful night planned, and if you're as good as they say you are, you'll love every bit of it."

My heart hammers in my chest as I take his arm and we head out to the waiting limo waiting to take us to an air strip. He hands me champagne and holds up his own glass, "To a brand new start!"

I clink glasses and wink at him before downing it. He hands me a small mirror with white powder and a straw, but I just look at him as my stomach churns. So far, I've never sniffed anything with these men as I made it known I won't do drugs, yet here I am between a rock and a hard place not wanting to lose this client.

He notes my hesitation and tries to calm my fears, "C'mon, it's not that bad...to take the edge off and get our fun night started!" His crystal green eyes are piercing, and the lilt of his voice is charismatic to the point I break my own rule. Soon, I'm higher than I've ever been in my life, even during my college days, and all of my senses become heightened.

When we reach the air strip, the wind has picked up some, and he helps me from limo as we rush across and board the small jet plane. Soon we are in another city, and at this time, I don't seem to care as while we were still on the plane, we sniffed some more powder. By now, I have no clue what normal would feel like, but I do know that I'm starting to become a bit scared. Sounds are louder. Touch is keener, and I am beginning to just want to be somewhere alone because I'm starting to panic.

I usually have been good at hiding how I'm feeling, and he doesn't seem to notice as he takes me to this sophisticated high rise. As we begin to pound the liquor, he becomes very handsy almost to the point of making me want to slap him. I think I'm allergic to whatever white powder we inhaled or my body can't handle it. Either way, I feel like I've come to my senses, and I just want to leave.

The colors, sounds and people around me begin spinning, but he's not done as he soon takes me up to our room. Usually by now, I still have my senses about me and really lather up my charm for the man I'm with, but tonight, I'm completely not myself in the least.

"Ebony! C'mon! Show me your beautiful body!" He whines in an annoying tone as he lays back on the giant canopied bed. The room spins, and I find myself sitting on the edge of the other end as I begin to feel really sick.

"Give me a second, I don't feel so well," I muster as I rub my hand over my forehead.

"I paid good money for you! You're no fun," he soon growls as I feel the bed begin to move. I look up to see his piercing eyes near my face, and I smell his wretched alcohol-induced breath in my nose which makes my stomach heave some. I swallow hard.

"I said give me a minute," I snap as I try to stand, but it's as if a light switch has come on and he changes into this beast as he grabs my wrist and flings me on the bed.

"And I said I paid good money for you, you dirty whore!" He bellows as he rips my short dress. I try to get up but can't, and the next thing I know, I'm being pinned in such a way, I can't move. He doesn't even take time to rip open a condom as he shoves himself hard into me which makes me cry out.

Grabbing my neck hard, he growls again, "Shut up! Don't you dare scream, or it's the last thing you'll ever do!" All I can do is squeeze my eyes shut as I grip the covers beneath me, and he pumps in and out with brute force.

"Please...stop! I don't want to do this! Fucking leave me alone!" I think I'm shouting but it's all in a slurred whisper. The next thing I remember is him pulling out of me and him saying that I was a dud. As I lay there with ripped panties and a torn dress, he showers and I'm left there to quietly cry as my thighs and center hurt so badly.

Before he leaves, he throws a wad of money at me and snarls, "If you tell anybody, I'll kill you, you hear me?" He then leaves me to fend for myself and to find my way back home.

FLASHBACK ENDS*

This was the beginning of the end for me, and I think all of this as I slowly come to after being knocked out by the head mistress. I just want to die. Somebody, please, do the job and get it over with!


	3. Chapter 3

STEF*

"We have a reason to believe that this particular call service is not only being used by government officials, but also it has the potential of being dangerous due to its ties with some famous Hollywood celebrities. What I would suggest is that we keep our eyes and ears open. And that we are diligent in not allowing these women to spook! Because they will spoon easily and the matron who calls herself, Raven, has been known to make them disappear if it's suspected they've been talking to law enforcement. Try to blend in, and first and foremost, have each other's backs. Never go anywhere with any of these women alone unless your partner is aware and will be able to get help should something go down. That just about wraps it up, folks. Any questions?"

Detective Matthews finishes his speech to us detectives being put on this case, and I listen intently not only because I know it's my first job and case but because this could be a life or death situation. Laurel Roberts is my new partner, and I couldn't be happier as I was nervous that I'd get Edwards or even Nash, two stick in the muds, and to me, old as dirt and need to retire.

"Ready to head out?" Roberts breaks my train of thought as I had my own cap in my mouth.

I jump slightly and laugh, "Of course! Sorry about that! I am so excited to be starting over here, and maybe I'm acting like the nerd I used to mock!" We both share in laughter as we head to grab what we need before heading out.

Getting in the mustang we often use under cover, she drives, and I shift excitedly in my seat. "Isn't it kind of suspicious having two women together driving out to see where these call girls work? I mean you'd think they could sniff the police a mile away even if we are under cover."

Roberts laughs as she pulls out into the busy morning traffic. "Yes and no. I already have befriended a few of them, and they have no idea because if they did, I most likely wouldn't be here."

My heart pounds in my chest as the realization of our dangerous this job is begins to hit me. "But they wouldn't kill you right?" I ask making sure I heard her correctly.

"I wouldn't put it past them. These are dangerous people who are serious about protecting their business and clients. One can never be too careful."

We turn into a cafe parking lot and park. "So, this girl we're meeting for coffee...who does she think I am?" I laugh nervously as I unbuckle my seatbelt. My nerves are starting to get the best of me since we parked as reality is setting in. Yes, being a policeman is dangerous work, but I seemed to have brought it to another level by taking this particular job. Now I'm even more keenly aware of the consequences of even the slightest misstep.

"Relax, Foster. I promise you she doesn't bite. You're my best friend from college thinking about moving to the area."

I look over at her and laugh, "And she'll buy that? Really? What would be the purpose of you bringing me on a coffee date then?"

"Foster!" She is laughing hysterically now, but I'm completely serious. "Seriously, relax, my friend! I'm bringing you because you're visiting? And it's not a date!"

We get out of the car, and I run my hand over my soft hair that I'm wearing down today. I feel strange not having it pulled back in a tight bun. As we near the front of the cafe, I notice almost immediately how very crowded it seems to be at this very moment. Maybe that's why it was chosen. So as not to be conspicuous as well as easy disappearance if necessary.

According to Roberts, she met this woman about four months ago while working this case. She knew that she was one of the call girls as she was spotted with one particular high society man at a random charity dinner. Roberts had run into her in the restroom, on purpose, and was there for her when she just needed a friend. So far, the woman never suspected that Roberts was a detective, and they started meeting for coffee once a week to catch up.

Supposedly, the woman had cancelled their usual coffee date for the past three weeks, but today she would be there. My heart begins to race as we make it inside and immediately get in the large line to order.

"Do you sit at a particular table?" I inquire after a while of standing in the line.

"She picks it out. I find her easily, but it's usually nearest a door or side and never in the middle," Roberts speaks casually as she stands behind me. "Don't ask anymore questions until we leave, Foster." She chuckles as it's finally our turn to order.

After grabbing our cups of coffee, she spots the woman off to the side as usual, but she slows her step as something seems off to her. "Everything ok?" I whisper as we make our way through the crowded cafe.

"Uhhh, ya. I just. Just be careful, Foster."

We make it to the table, and my heart instantly begins thudding hard in my chest. This woman is stunning. Even with the sunglasses on her face, I notice something about her that makes my knees tremble. Reaching out my hand, I immediately introduce myself not even waiting for Roberts to do the introducing. "Hi, I'm Stef, Laurel's best friend. I'm sure you've heard about me?"

She places her soft hand in mine as we shake, and she seems skeptical yet poised. "I'm Lena. Maybe she's told you about me as well." Her soft smile makes me feel tongue tied as we sit to chat.

As she removes her sunglasses, Roberts inhales sharply as we both notice the old bruises on her cheeks and right eye. "What happened?" She leans forward to ask quietly.

I see tears instantly spring to Lena's eyes as she immediately blinks them and they're gone just as fast. "I had an accident. I'm ok. That's why I cancelled on you for so long." She plays with the handle of her mug, and I instantly know she's lying to us.

"An accident? With the floor, car or fists?" I immediately ask in my inquiring voice, and I feel Roberts squeeze my thigh under the table to warn me to back off.

Lena clears her throat as she laughs nervously. "You could say the floor." She immediately sips her coffee to end having to answer anymore of the questions I just posed.

Roberts reaches across the table and places her hand on the curly haired woman's arm. "Why didn't you tell me you had an accident? There's nothing to be embarrassed about.."

I watch her as she shifts in her seat nervously. "I just didn't want you to worry too much." She laughs that nervous laugh again, and I want to ask her why she's lying right now and who she's covering for, but I don't dare. I just look at her with a concerned look, and as our eyes meet, I can feel as if she's trying to read my thoughts.

She finally looks away and smiles at Roberts. "So, what's new with you, Laurel? Other than your best friend, Stef is it? Visiting?"

We chit chat for well over and hour, me remaining mostly quiet and reserved as I know I need to tone down my inquiries and learn to just be friends. After a while, Laurel excuses herself to the ladies room, and it's just me and Lena.

I can feel my heart rate begin to accelerate again as my palms become clammy. Leaning forward a little, I decide to just come out with it. "You know, if someone is hurting you, I'm sure me and Laurel can help you. You're too beautiful a woman to let that happen..."

She looks at me as if I've grown another head and snaps, "I said it was an accident! Why would you think I'm lying?"

I look a bit stunned at how quickly her demeanor changes and stutter some. "I..I've seen abuse before. That's all." I clear my throat as I down the rest of my coffee.

She glares at me as she quickly stands to leave, but I stand with her. Placing a card in her hand, I whisper. "I know we just met, but any friend of Laurel's is a friend of mine. Here's my card if you need anything." I smile as I watch her facial expression go from angry to angrier.

"What is it with you? Why do you care so much? We just met?" She looks at the card and snorts. "And you're a business owner of a business called Lucky Stars? What is that? A strip club?"

I laugh at this. "No! No, it's a memorabilia store for tourists. I'm taking over for my uncle who is retiring. I laughed too when he gave me the cards to hand out."

Her eyes meet mine again, and she relaxes some as she believes my story. "I should go. Thanks for caring." She says this softly as I watch her tuck the card in her phone case. I just nod as I watch her leave, a tightness forming in my chest. How would I continue to lie to this woman while trying to befriend her? All I want to do is tell her the truth, but in the end it'd get us both killed. How is this going to work for me?


	4. Chapter 4

LENA*

After meeting with my friend, Laurel and meeting her best friend, Stef, I felt even more vulnerable than ever. Something about Stef didn't sit well with me, and the mere fact that she just met me and was asking all kinds of questions and even pointing out some obvious things sent a bunch of red flags in my head. I already knew that I was taking a big risk being Laurel's friend now that I was not in "high standing" with DeeAndra. Now, I knew that she'd be watching my every move, and that's one of the many reasons why I cancelled on Laurel for as many weeks that I did. Now? I think I made a mistake meeting her even today.

As I head to my car, my heart races as well as my head. I have been unable to eat much, and I've even taken to withdrawing from my own best friends. Within the last several weeks, I had taken to being a hermit when I wasn't being forced to meet with some of the sleeziest of the "high class" men, the ones no one wanted. The ones who paid the money to spend and would pay good money for you to do whatever the hell they wanted you to do. I felt as if my soul was now dead. I was just a corpse who breathed air. I had died the night I was raped, and I didn't think I could live much longer.

In fact, as I reached my high rise flat, my phone began to buzz, and when I saw it was DeeAndra, I knew I had no choice but to answer. One slip up. One screw up. One wrong breath. I'd no longer be around to draw another breath. "Hello?'

"Mama? What have you been up to this morning? I've been trying to get ahold of you since 9!"

My stomach twists as I enter my flat, and I can feel the room spinning some as I throw down my keys. "I just walked in my house. And no, you haven't been trying to call me because no phone calls have come thru or been missed. What's up?" I was reckless now, not caring if she thought I was pulling an attitude with her. At this point in the game, I truly didn't seem to care.

"You don't have room for attitude, Mama. Not now. Not ever. And you weren't just running errands. You were with that newer friend of yours, what's her name again? Laurel?"

I feel as if the wind is being knocked out of me as I slump to my couch. "Yes, her name is Laurel. Why? I can't have friends now?" I knew I was walking a fine line with DeeAndra, now, but like I said, I don't give a flying fuck at this point.

"Well, it wasn't just Laurel this time now, was it. In fact, she had a new girl with her. The blonde...what's her name?"

"Uhhhh, I think, Stef?" I knew her name, but I wanted to play this one off. Of course, DeeAndra had someone tailing me! How could I think she didn't?

"Well, you best be careful, mija. You know the rules. You know how this game works. You're already on thin ice. Don't go bringing any cops up in here, or there will be hell to pay. Got it?"

I sigh as I roll my eyes. "Yes, I got it. Is that all?"

"No, that's not all! Emil Valentine needs you for another art show tonight at the Blossom Gallery. So, be ready at 8 pm. Got it?"

"DeeAndra...no, I can't do it. You know what he did to me!"

"Baby girl, you have no choice. Be ready at 8 pm."

I hear the click on the other end, and I rush to the bathroom to be sick. I can't meet him at 8 p.m. I just can't. There was nothing in this world that could make me able to make myself show up like a "good girl" and perform. I didn't want to see him, hear him or even touch him. I would rather die. I pull out the card that Stef had forced in my hand before I left the café. I didn't know this woman from Adam, and she may have been too pushy to me, at the time, but something in her eyes told me I may be able to trust her because they were kind eyes.

STEF*

"Hello?" I answer my phone groggily as I see it's only 3:00 in the morning. I had been in police work long enough to know this is normal, but it didn't get any easier. Being a detective now, I didn't think I'd have to take calls in the middle of the night like before.

"Stef? It's Laurel. Get dressed. I'll be by to pick you up in ten minutes."

"What's going on?" I sit up in my bed as I'm now wide awake. Not a stranger to spur of the moment calls like this, my adrenaline would still pump when they occurred.

"I'll catch you up on the way to the hospital." She hung up after saying this, and I stretched as I jumped out of bed. Quickly throwing my hair up, I threw on my jeans and a comfy gray sweater before sliding on my flats. Brushing my teeth and washing my face, I run downstairs to quickly brew a k-cup coffee as I hear a car pull in my drive.

"So, what's up?" I slide in Robert's passenger seat as she pulls out. She drives kind of fast which isn't like her at all.

"I just received a call that Lena Adams was rushed to the hospital around an hour ago. The paramedics saw my number in her text messages and called me. I had missed her call earlier in the evening because I was out with some friends, but I didn't think anything of it."

My heart begins to race as I turn slightly to look at her. "What happened?" I can feel my throat constricting with some kind of fear. This wasn't normal for me, but there was something about this Lena that drew me in from the second I met her.

"She was found in the hallway of her high-rise apartment, and when her neighbor checked her, she had no pulse. I think she was trying to OD but possibly regretted it soon after and wanted to be found. I knew something was up! I felt it in my gut from the second time she cancelled on me. And what were those fading bruises? What was that all about?"

I can hear the frustration in her voice, and the despair. This job isn't easy at all. I knew that going into it. As we park and head in to the ER, Laurel showed spoke to a nurse and we head back immediately. Lena was stabilized the doctor said, and since we weren't immediate family, we couldn't stay long. It just so happened that Lena had used Laurel as a contact, and that's the only reason we could head back.

As we enter the room, I stand back a ways from the bed as I see IV's and tubes coming from the frail woman. My heart begins to break as I watch her still body looking lifeless. "What did you do, Lena?" Laurel takes her hand as she sniffles.

I walk a bit closer to the curly haired woman's bed as tears burn my eyes. I won't let them fall. No way. I can't show weakness right now, but something comes over me, and I find my hand reaching out to gently brush the dark curls from her face. What could I have done differently to stop this? I tried. I knew something wasn't right. I was kind of pushy about it, but it was my intuition taking over...that and the force that was drawing me straight to her. This woman was a whirlwind in my life. She had blown right in, and for some reason, I know my life will never be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: This chapter contains drug usage. Do not read if that bothers you!*

STEF*

Waiting in the waiting room at Mercy General was one of the absolute hardest things I'd ever done. Even when I was waiting during the time my grandfather had his open heart surgery, I had the support of my family all around me, and we all leaned on each other. I don't know why but this woman, Lena, had gotten into my bloodstream, and I was worried sick about her. My gut told me from the beginning something was way off, and the way she reacted when I asked her set even more alarms off in my head. I decided to wait until I knew that she was okay, and I ended up staying up all night long. Roberts had insisted I go home to try to sleep some and come back in the morning, but I knew that even if I had, I wouldn't have slept. So, I stayed.

Around 6 AM, I decide to go and grab some coffee from the machine I had seen down the hallway, and as I sleepily put some money in the machine, I hear a familiar voice coming towards me. Looking up, I see Mike in his uniform talking on the phone.

"Hey, Mike! What's up? Why are you here so early?" I sip the coffee and make a face as it's way too hot.

"You ok?"

I sigh as he places his hand on my arm, and we walk together towards the waiting room. "Ya. I mean, I guess. I'm starting to second guess taking this job."

"Why?" We sit off to the side of the room.

"Well, I mean, look at me! I'm sitting in a waiting room half the night because of some woman I spent one hour with in a coffee shop!" I blush slightly as I lean forward and play with my hot paper cup.

"Laurel told me what happened. I came in for some extra hours, and thought I'd stop by and check on you. I know how you are, Stef. Don't beat yourself up over this."

"Ya think? I mean, something about...about her..." Sitting back in my chair, I lean my head on the wall behind me and close my eyes. I know I'm not supposed to get emotionally involved, yet here I am. I'm clearly exhausted and need sleep.

"Listen, Stef. I'm sure this woman will be okay...you really should go get some rest. Come back this afternoon or evening, and you won't be so emotional."

I playfully slap him, "Emotional? Really?"

He laughs as we both stand. "Hang in there, Stef. I'll text you later. And no, don't regret taking this job. It's perfect for you."

I gently squeeze his arm. "Thanks, Mike. I'll probably do as you suggest and head on home." We walk out together, and I tell him goodbye as we go our separate ways.

LENA*

When I wake up, I am startled at first then realize I'm in the hospital as I see IV's and machines hooked into my arms and nose. I close my eyes as hot tears roll down my face as I realize my life may as well be over. My memory from the night before comes rushing back to me as my heart rate rises, and I feel sheer panic rise in my throat.

FLASHBACK*

As I look in the mirror at myself I barely recognize who I am anymore. The thin girl looking back at me has lost even more weight, and her eyes look hollow as if no soul is left to exist. I run my shaky fingers through my curly hair and sigh. I don't know how I'm going to be able to do this. I feel as if DeeAndra did this on purpose fully knowing that this man raped me. She didn't seem to care though because as long as he had money and prestige, she'd continue to look the other way.

As I slide on my heels, I feel physically ill...like I'll be sick any minute and I decide to take a line to try and relax. As I sit up and wipe my nose, I feel even worse when I thought I'd feel a little better; so, I take another and another, and before I know it, I'm higher than ever.

I stumble as I stand, and I search for my phone. When I find Emil Valentine's number I call him. After two rings, he answers, "Hello? Ebony?"

"Hi-ya, Mr. Emi--iiiil Valentinnnnne! Yes, it's Ebony! The girl you RAPED!" I laugh as I reply to him and I fall back on the couch.

It's silent for a moment, and I close my eyes as I try to be patient for him to answer. But he doesn't. "You, there, you nasty pig? Yaaaaaaaa! You! You're the pig, and I'm suuuuureeee this ISNT THE FIRST TIME, you fucking hypocrite!"

"You listen here, Ebony. I did no such thing, and trash like you? It's your word against mine! You hear me! I'll kill you! That's what!"

"Ha!!!!! If you can find me first, you animal!!!!! Don't count on meeeeee! I don't care anymore..." my heart is hammering so hard, and the room is spinning and swirling in circles as I begin to shake.

"Oh, you will care! I paid good money for you! You hear me, little girl! You better meet me at the designated spot!"

I laugh now as I hang up on him, and throw my phone. I hear it crack, and get up and try to find it. The room is really spinning now, and I am still scared half out of my mind. I grab my phone and stumble to find my other hidden stash. No, I won't be meeting him, and no, I don't care anymore.

I find my stash and end up taking just about the whole thing. By now, I'm so out of my mind, but one person keeps flashing in my memory as I fade in and out of consciousness: a tall blonde with kind hazel eyes...I haven't seen such kind eyes in a very long time. She cared, and it had made me so angry because I felt like if she really knew who I was, she'd be repulsed, like I am right now. Like I am every single time I see my reflection in the mirror.

I begin to sob as I keep a hold of my phone. My mind won't remind me of this blonde's name, but maybe I can find her. As I stumble out of my apartment, the last thing I remember is muttering, "Please, help me..."

FLASHBACK ENDS*

I hear the heart monitor go off as I begin to panic remembering all that I did. The next thing I remember is a nurse runs in the room and shouts, "Code BLUE!"


	6. Chapter 6

STEF*

As I sit beside Lena's bedside, all I can think about is how I knew something was very wrong, and I did nothing about it. I would forever beat myself up over this knowledge if something happens to her. I reach out and run my fingers softly through her messy curls as I blink back tears. I am so drawn to her for some reason. I can't figure out as to the why of it all. It's almost as if she reminds me of someone, or maybe it's just she's this angel with a broken wing...one I long to take in and help fix.

Laying my head back on the hard fake leather chair, I close my eyes and soon am fast asleep.

FLASHBACK*

"Throw me the ball, Foster!" Tess Brown shouts from the side of the court.

I think fast and throw it her way only for her to score the three-pointer I really could have thrown from where I'm standing. I run up to her, holding up my hand, "Good job, Brown!"

She pretends to be modest about the whole thing, "Ya, ya...it's whatever..."

I throw my head back and laugh at her acting. "What ever, Tess! You know you're the best three-point thrower on the team! Now get your ass back out there and teach me how you do it every single time! I could have made that one, you know!"

"No, you couldn't have, Foster! I saw how you were looking at me..." she chortles before running off, dribbling the ball in front of her. We were practicing our shots as tomorrow was a big game against Laguna Heights. I was determined to become as good as Tess, if not better. And she wasn't lying when she said she saw me looking at her because I was. I was looking at her alright, and recently, we had begun this kind of cat and mouse game. There was something about her that drew me to her all of the time. I couldn't get her out of my mind, and since she started attending San Diego High a few months ago, I'd become almost relentless bending over backwards to be at her beck and call.

Maybe it was her soft looking curls that adorned her caramel skin...or the way the muscles in her arms drew my attention...maybe it was the depth of her chocolate brown eyes, the curve of her fuller lips. I don't know...maybe it was the way she looked back at me, or so I imagined day in and day out. Either way, her athleticism was a perk as well. She was the best we had on the team, and since I used to be the best, I wasn't to be outdone.

"You coming, Foster? We don't have all night! We're supposed to be to your house for dinner at 6, remember?" she breaks me out of my dreamy thoughts as I shake my head, blushing softly as I run after her. We spend the rest of our practice, running drills against each other, practicing our foul shots and overall, flirting relentlessly. It didn't hurt that we were the only ones in the gym at the time.

As we stepped into the shower room and undressed to quickly shower before heading home, once again, I was giddy inside. I wouldn't be lying if I said I loved running my eyes up and down her wet caramel skin. My heart was hammering so hard inside my chest today as she was rambling on and on about number 27 on the opposing team tomorrow. "And I also heard that she likes to play dirty. We won't let it happen. Last time her team played the last school I was in, she was on the bench because she had a sprained wrist; so, we dodged a bullet on that one."

I don't hear a word she's saying as I lather the shampoo in my long blonde hair. I wonder if she would get mad at me if I grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the shower wall? Would she think I'm a freak if I pressed our naked, wet bodies together, ran my lips down her jawline and whispered in her ear just how very beautiful she was? Or would she look at me with disgust and it would become really weird between us? Maybe she would tell our coach, and I'd be kicked off the team. Now, that would devastate me, to say the least. Get it together, Stef!

"Are you even listening to me, Stef?" Her voice once again breaks my daydream and inner dialogue.

"Uhhhh, yes..yes.. sorry!" I laugh awkwardly as I begin rinsing my hair. I can feel my entire body, hot and bothered, and I turn my back to her so she won't notice my hardened nipples or see the red that is creeping down my chest.

I soon calm down as we begin to quickly dress, and I pull my wet hair up in a sloppy bun. "I think we're having meatloaf tonight. Hope that's ok!" I try to strike up a conversation as we begin the short walk to my house. Lately, Tess and I have been rotating on which house we would eat dinner as we have devoted a good amount of time practicing basketball after school. We usually eat dinner, study, finish any homework and end up going our separate ways. Tonight, we don't have any homework as we made sure to finish it during study hall so we could watch our favorite show The Twilight Zone.

Dinner goes smoothly, and I'm actually thankful that tonight my mother has decided to set the table where Tess is directly across from me. Lately, I am finding it harder to eat much when she is around. I feel awkward and clumsy, and she eats so daintily, I'm quite mesmerized.

"How was practice, Stef" my father dives right in wanting to know. For years, me and my father have shared the love of sports together. We'd go to Padres games, and when I began playing basketball at the age of 11, he was my biggest fan.

"Pretty uneventful," I answer around a bite of mashed potatoes. "I'm certain we'll whip their asses though!"

"Stefanie!" my mother chides, and I correct myself.

"Sorry, butts," I giggle like an idiot as my eyes meet Tess'.

"Good! Go out there and kick some Laguna ass! You, too, Tess!" my dad laughs.

"Frank! Really?!"

We all share in the laughter, and soon dinner is done. I hurry to finish my nightly chore of cleaning up and doing the dishes, and Tess hurries to help. "You're really lucky, Stef, really," Tess says softly as she dries while I wash.

"Why do you say that?" I turn to look at her saddened expression. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She shakes her head as she dries off a glass cup. "It's everything. My parents don't want me to play sports, and they have been hounding me for years to focus on my academics. I never told you this, but my dad really would rather I be a doctor or a surgeon. He says I'm super smart, and I am, but this is what I what I want to do!"

I finish up scrubbing the last pan and turn off the water. "What? Play basketball?"

"Ya...I think I can even get a scholarship, but Stef, I'm pretty sure this is the last year I'll be allowed to play."

"What? No! You're the best on the team! Tess!" I'm alarmed and I grab her hand, pulling her to me. I wrap my arms around her as she cries softly on my shoulder. "Shhhhhh, it's ok...we'll figure it out. They HAVE to change their minds!" She nods in my neck, and I'm finding it difficult to break away from her. I run my hands up her back, squeezing her close to me, and when we finally do break apart, I brush away her tears and lean in to kiss her cheek. I hear a very, very soft whimper, and I pull back, grabbing her hand. "C'mon, let's go watch our show, ok?"

She smiles softly as I lead her to the den, and I switch on the TV while she pulls down a blanket. "Hey, come lay with me," she says shyly, and I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as my heart rate picks up.

I nod as I turn the volume down a little, and then proceed to lay down first, holding out my arms. She smiles at me softly as she lays against me, and I can feel my entire body bursting into flames. We pull the blanket up and around us, and as I breathe in her scent, lavender and honey, I feel weak all over. I begin to imagine what it would be like to feel her soft lips against mine. I nuzzle against her neck, not paying any attention to the show as I feel her hands tightening mine around her rib cage. I wonder if she can feel my heartbeat? I wonder if she is feeling just like me. I'm lost in her right now. Consumed in her presence, not being able to get enough of this moment...not wanting it to last.

Then everything, within a split second is ruined as I hear my father bark out, "Stefanie Marie! Get the hell up! What the hell do you think you are doing under my roof!!!!!"

My heart hammers in my chest for a different reason now as I instantly feel sick. Tess and I have managed to leap off the couch, tripping over each other and getting our feet tangled in the blanket. "What's...what?!" I am red faced and embarrassed.

Tess' face looks like she's seen a ghost as she runs from the room muttering that she needs to get home. "Wait! Tess!" I call after her, but soon, I hear the front door shut, and I turn, furious at my father. "What's wrong with YOU! We weren't doing anything! You scared my best friend!"

He looks at me and scoffs, "Best friend? Is that what you two are?"

I clench my fists as my body begins to shake. "YES! She's my best friend! And you know how hard it is for me to make friends with girls! Jesus, Dad!" I turn to flee the room, and he calls after me.

"Stefanie! Get back here!"

But I just ignore him. I'm crying now as I make it to my room, throwing myself face first on my bed. I'll never forgive him. Not as long as I live!

FLASHBACK ENDS*

I wake up with a start and realize I had been dreaming...dreaming of a day a long, long time ago. And for a moment, I feel like that scared teenage girl again. As soon as I'm able to calm myself down, I stand and take Lena's hand in mine. Hearing her monitors, I do the only thing I haven't dared to do for a very, very long time...pray.


End file.
